A Lost Song
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: Michael is writing a new song when Claire starts to sing along. Michael and Claire do a duet together in Common Grounds but what happens when the local newspaper states Claire as a 'Fang Banger? How will Shane and Eve react? ADOPTED FROM AWESOMEPOTTERLOVER! Please R&R :-)
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Song.**

_Okay, so this story was originally wrote by AwesomePotterLover but she put it up for adoption, therefore I adopted it because I thought it was a good plot :) I changed a few things though so here it is :) x_

Chapter one

_Michaels POV_

I was sat in the living room playing my guitar, writing a new song. Eve was at work and so was Shane. It was my day of and Claire didnt have to go to college today, so she was sat cross legged on the floor reading a book and humming along to the tune I was making.

I was writing a duet song, I dont know why. I have nobody to sing it with. Eve doesnt sing, only little silly songs whilst she cleans or showers but thats about it. I've never really heard Claire sing because she is quite shy around people so I didnt have anybody.

I started to write down some lyrics on a piece of paper and I sang them to the tune I was playing on my guitar.

_Coming home, the locks broken._

_and the doors, wide open._

_its all gone, its all gone now._

I nod to myself in approval, yep, that sounded good. I continued to write down lyrics until I had a pull sheet of paper filled. Claire was still humming along happily, getting the tune stuck in her head. I smiled to myself as I watch her head bob up and down to the music.

As I was getting the tune of the melody right, Claire took the piece of paper from the table and started reading it. I knew she was running the lyrics through in her head so I thought that if I played the song from the beginning, I could actually hear what her voice was like.

I began to do the beginning of the tune and Claire looked at my hand gestures I was making on the guitar before looking down at the sheet of paper.

_Coming home, the locks broken._

_And the doors, wide open._

_Its all gone, its all gone now._

There was a pause in the lyrics and I heard Claire clear her throat before singing to the melody.

_**Claire: I look around, theres just white walls.**_

_**Listen now, to the echos**_

_**Its all gone, its all gone now.**_

I couldnt believe what I was hearing. Claires voice was utterly stunning! I have never heard anybody sing so beautifully before. I had to hear more of it so I coaxed her on.

_Me: Ever since you broke into me_

_Ever since you left with the key_

_I cant open up for any one, any more, any more._

Now came the corus, which had a few high notes. I wanted to see if she could do it.

_**Claire: You took the sun, the moon and the stars.**_

_**Now Im walking all alone in the dark.**_

_**You stole my heart, you stole my heart.**_

_**Give it back to me.**_

_Me: All the love that we made here is gone_

_Im living in a emty house of cards_

_You stole my heart, you stole my heart,_

_give it back to me._

_**Claire: King of theives**_

_Me: King of thieves_

_**Claire:Your the king of thieves**_

Both: the king of, the king of...

'Oh my god Claire, you're such an amazing singer!' I exclaim as the chorus finished. I saw Claire begin to blush as I compliment her voice.

'Its a really good song, Michael' She says, obviously trying to change the subject. I smile as I get an amazing idea in my head.

'Claire..I've got an idea..'

**Do you like it? Want me to carry it on? Like I said, I did change it from the previous authors because I wanted to add more detail but the plot is thought up by AwesomePotterLover :) Also, the song they are singing is Christina Grimmie-King Of Thieves. Its a really nice song so I suggest you listen to it to understand the song they are singing and how powerful it is :) Please review!xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lost Song.**

Chapter 2

Claires POV

Whilst I was singing with Michael, it felt right. It felt like we were supposed to be singing that duet together. I was actually suprised in myself that I actually sang infront of him. I had never sung infront of any body before, it was nerve wrecking but because I was with Michael, it felt okay.

The song was beautiful, it was a love song. It didnt seem weird or awkward to be singing it with Michael, but it did feel right. Michael seemed amazed that I began to sing along too. It was a really chatchy melody and once I had it in my head, I had to know the lyrics.

After we had sung the song together, I felt myself blushing when he complimented my voice. I always blushed at compliments, it was horrible. Shane said it was cute, though.

'Claire..I've got an idea..' Michael says once we finish the song. He had a glimmer in his eyes which told me that he was thinking truly hard about something. His eyes turned a beautiful light purple colour when he was sure about something.

'Hit me' I smile as I get comfortable on the floor again. I put the paper with the lyrics to the song on down on the table. His handwriting was so attractive, it was like a kings handwriting. All italic and curly.

'You know that I have a new CD coming out soon, right?' He asks. He had put his guitar down and was looking at me square in the eyes.

'Yeah' I nod . 'They're just doing the finishing touches.'

'Well, they told me they wanted me to write a new song for it. Like a bonus track, so this is the song I wrote.'

'Michael, thats wonderful! Its such a beautiful song!' I compliment. It seemed like I wasnt the only one who blushed at compliments once in a while.

'Well, its a duet. And I was wondering..if you want to sing it with me? You know, to go on the album?' I couldnt believe what he was asking. Michael Glass, full time hotty and rockstar, had just asked me to sing a song with him to go on his CD!

'I dont know Michael... can I do that? Because, you know..I'm not a singer or anything..'

Micheal takes hold of both of my hands and begs, 'Claire, you have such a beautiful voice that would go amazing with this song. Please, it would be amazing! You get paid aswell!'

'Well, I guess we could give it a shot' I smile. Michael jumps up from the sofa, bring me up with him and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

'Thank you! Thank you so much Claire! You won't regret this!' Michael says and kisses me on the cheek. It sent butterflies to my stomach when he did that.

'I'll make some calls, maybe we could go down to the recording studio tomorrow!'

'But, the recording studio is in Dallas, do you really think Amelie would let us go there again?'

'She will, she has to! Gosh, Claire this is going to be amazing!' Michael smiles. He still had hold of my hands and didnt seem to want to let do. I didnt really want him to, either.

'I go and call a few people' Michael says as he slowly lets go of my hands and walks towards the kitchen. 'Thank you Claire' He says sweetly, whilst giving me one of his amazing, jaw dropping smiles before strutting of into the kitchen.

**Sorry this chapter is really short, I just thought that it was important :) What do you think? Review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lost Song**

Chapter 3

_Michael's POV_

I couldnt believe that Claire had actually said yes! I asked her if she would sing the duet bonus track with me for my new CD and she said yes! I really wasnt expecting that. I was expecting something more like _I cant, what about Shane _but she didnt, she just gave me a pure simple answer. Yes.

I made a few calls and arrangements with my manager in Dallas. I told him that I had wrote a new song which was a duet and I was going to sing it with one of my house mates. I told him that Claire was an amazing singer and he would be amazed once he heard her voice. My manager, Mark, was thrilled that he was able to hear a new voice. He was so used to hearing people like Beyonce and Rihanna. Well, I can assure anybody that Claire is so much better than any of them.

Once I had explained everything to Mark, he said he will book the tickets for me and Claire to fly to Dallas this weekend and spend the weekend in a hotel and record the duet at the recording studio on Saturday. Only one problem, Mark can only get two plane tickets to get to Dallas. That means Eve and Shane can't come. It would have been good if they could come but it would still be good for me and Claire to spend time together.

'Hey Claire Bear' I smile as I walk into the kitchen where Claire was making coffee. Shane and Eve were still in bed because it was only nine in the morning. Me and Claire were early risers. Well, Claire had to go to college so if she had a choice, she would still be snoozing with Shane in bed.

'Hey Mikey' Claire smiles as she pours her cup of coffee. 'Coffee?'  
'Sure' I sit on the chair which was at the end of a small table in the kitchen. Claire walks over and gives me my coffee which was in a black mug which had a smiley face with fangs on it.

'So I called my manager last night' I say whilst taking a sip of my coffee. Claire makes an approving sound whilst she slurps hers.  
'Really? What did he say?'  
A huge grin appeared on my face. 'We're going to Dallas this weekend to record the duet'  
'Oh my god! Michael thats great!' Claire blurts. She stands up and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a huge hug. She smelt amazing, not like perfume or deoderant but like..Claire.

'But there's one thing..' I say. Claire frowns as she pulls away from me and sits back on her chair.  
'What thing?'  
'Well, Mark can only get two plane tickets for me and you. Which means Shane and Eve have to stay here' I saw Claires face drop and she looks down at the coffee.

'Ohh' She says as she plays with her finger nails.  
'It will still be fun though!' I tell her. 'We will still have fun, right?'  
A smile grew on Claire face as she looked at me. 'Yeah, it will be a laugh.'

'What will be a laugh.' Shane says as he walks into the kitchen wiping his eyes. He had obviously just woken up. Eve was trailing behind him but she didnt look half as tired. She had put on her goth make up and was dressed in a short black puffy skirt which was mostly lace with a black tank top which had a silver studden skull in the middle.

'What you lot talking about?' Eve asks as she walks straight over to the still boiling coffee machine.

'Well..erm..' I stutter. What was I supposed to say? That I was wisking Claire away to Dallas for the weekend and they aren't coming?

'Cat got your tongue?' Eve laughs as she sits down next to Claire with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Shane was ruffling his hair whilst he made his own.

'Well you know that I have a new CD coming out? Well, I had to write a new song for a bonus track.'

'I bet its awesome' Eve smiles. 'Your songs always are.'

'Well, its a duet... and Claire was singing it with me yesterday and she has a really good voice'

'You do?' Shane frowns as he turns to Claire. Claire took a sip of her coffee, probably to avoid the question.

'Yeah, she is amazing. So I rung my manager and he wants me and Claire to go to Dallas this weekend to record the song in the studio...'

'Thats...' Eve didnt really know what to say. She seemed very taken by that.

'So you're taking my girlfriend away for the weekend..on your own?' Shane says. He didnt look very happy. It seemed that he woke up after that conversation.

'Its only to record the song Shane..' I say, trying to sound reasonable. Shanes face eased up a little and he sighed and looked down.

'You better look after her.' He says very seriously.

'Shane you know I will guard Claire with my life!' I say. I was surprised that he even thought that I wouldnt protect Claire!

'Well, guess its just me and you Shane! At least I can beat your ass at video cames the whole weekend' Eve grins whilst taking another sip of her coffee.

'Fabulous' Shane says sarcastically.

That conversation wasnt half as bad as I thought it would be. I was expecting Shane to have a fit and go crazy at me and I was expecting Eve to start crying or something. They were very reasonable about it, which surprised me.

Now all that was to look forward to was getting on that plane and set of to Dallas, this is going to be the best weekend ever!

**So Im thinking of making this story a Michael&Claire story and maybe a bit of Eve&Shane ;) Please review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lost Song**

Chapter 4

_Claires POV_

I was so excited for the weekend ahead of us. Me and Michael were on our way to Dallas to record the song that Michael wrote. I was really nervous but with Michael here next to me, it felt right. It felt like I could do it with him.

Shane wasnt very happy with me for leaving him for the weekend. He wouldnt speak to me all day today! He just sulked in his room. On the other hand, Eve helped me pack and even gave me some tips about how to have fun with Michael. Not that type of fun, just casual 'have a laugh' fun.

So now me and Michael were in the airport waiting to board our plane. We were having such a good time and we only left the house a couple of hours ago! We were sat in waiting area whilst waiting for the plane to be ready.

'God, can you believe this?' Michael asks, shaking his head.  
'I know, its going to be amazing.' I smile. I could see Michael looking at me from the corner of his eye. He stared at me for a few seconds with a small smile on his face before looking away.

'Shane wasn't too happy, was he?' Michael sighs.  
'No.. no he really wasn't. I dont see the problem though. He knows Im safe with you.'  
'He's always been like that about you though. So protective. I know what its like, to love someone so much that you worry about them all the time..'  
'I know, you really do want to protect Eve, don't you?'  
Michael stuttered for a second. 'Urr, yeah. Sure...'

_Michaels POV_

She wasnt getting it. She wasnt getting the hint. I was trying to make her understand but she just wasnt taking notice. I wanted to tell her my feelings towards her, to show her that I would do anything for her.

Dont get me wrong, I love Eve. I really do. But Claire... Claire is just.. different. Shes good different. Amazing, beautiful, smart, funny.. she has it all.

Im glad that I get to spend the weekend with her, alone. I know that Shane is my bestfriend and he loves Claire but to be honest, I dont think he treats her right. When she does something wrong, he goes in random moods with her. Has a little tantrum. He gets jelous over Claire working with Myrnin. I know that Myrnin has feelings for Claire but I dont think Claire would ever go there with Myrnin.

Just when I was about to say something, we were called to board the plane. Claire got up and grabbed my hand, it shocked me at first but she gleamed her smile at me. God, that smile was breath taking!

'Come on, best get going.' She says as she pulled me out of my seat. I grab my bag and follow her onto the plane.

Once we get settled down and the plane is ready, the pilot told us where we were going etc. Claire settled her head back and eventually, she fell asleep. She put her head on my shoulder whilst she slept.

I gently put my arm around her and she slid closer to me. Her arm was rested on my chest as mine draped along her waist. I kissed her lightly on her forehead and rested my head back. I closed my eyes and imagined what life could be like if it were just me and Claire. Perfection, thats what it would be.

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Ive been really busy and sorry its short! Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lost Song**

_Chapter 5-I love you_

_**Claire POV**_

When me and Michael landed in Dallas, we went straight to our hotel room. It was late, around ten pm and we were both so tired after the long flight.

Michael checked us in at the hotel and we carried the bags upstairs. He unlocked the door to our hotel room to find it was a one bedroomed little space. With a double bed. We ordered singles.

'Oh..' I say as we set our bags down at the door. 'I thought we ordered single beds.'  
'Yeah, we did.' Michael frowned. He walked up to the bed and sat down on it. 'Its comfortable.'

I giggled. 'Should I go down and sort it out?'  
'No, no. No need for that. Im tired anyway.' He sounded pretty persuasive about that so I just smiled, shut the door and walked over to sit next to Michael. I sat next to him and yawned.

'Someones tired too.' He laughed.  
'Yeah, long flight.' I fell back onto the bed with a sigh and he does the same. We stayed there, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

'I need a shower.' I finally say. I walk into the bathroom, leaving Michael lying on the bed and switch on the shower. I cant get Michael's face out of my head. He was just so...perfect and good looking. He was so charming and friendly to everyone. I liked him. Im not going to lie. But Im with Shane. I cant get with Michael, can I? I wanted to. Badly.

All the way through my shower I kept on thinking of little senarios of what life would be like if it were just me and Michael. It would be amazing, I knew that. We would be singing all the time together. Just.. being together doing what we love to do. It would be awesome.

As I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and brushed through my hair, leaving it to cling to my shoulders. I sigh as I walk out of the bathroom door, letting steam fill around me. Suddenly, I felt arms go around my waist, making me yelp. The yelp became muffled as I felt warm, damp lips connect to mine.

After a few panicked seconds, I realised that the person kissing me was infact Michael. Michael Glass was kissing me.

My arms went around his neck as the kiss deepened. Somehow, we had walked over to the bed and Michael was laying me down on it with our lips still interlocked. Michael was lay on top of me with his hands on my waist. My hands were tangled in his beautiful blonde curly hair.

My mind was screaming 'NO NO NO' But my heart was screaming 'YES YES YES.' I listened to my heart and kissed him back more furiously. Forgetting I was only in a towel. Nothing else.

It esculated. Obviously. From kissing, to touching, to grabbing the covers on the double bed and getting under them, to my towel being on the floor along with most of Michael's clothing.

The whole night was a blur to me but when I woke up, I had nothing on. I felt instantly embarrased by the whole thing as I bunched the covers further up to my neck. I felt Michael's arms go around me as he kissed me neck. I have to admit, I moaned slightly.

'Morning...' Michael mumbled as he nibbled slightly on my neck. I didnt say anything. I just tried to keep myself from moaning.

'Last night..' I say but Michael shushed me.  
'If you regret it,I dont mind. I just wanted to show you how much you meant to me. If you dont want to talk to me, thats okay I guess...'  
'No! Michael, it was amazing but...Shane and Eve..'  
Michael stayed quiet for a few seconds before sighing and muttering a 'shit'

'Yeah.' I sigh as I role onto my back. 'What are we going to do?'  
'Do you love me?' Michael says. He was staring up at the ceiling. 'Or do you love Shane?'  
'Michael...'  
'And do I love you, or do I love Eve.'  
'Do we have to choose?'  
'We can't go around behind their backs. Im not that sort of person.'  
'I wasnt implying that...'  
'I know.' He smiled. 'But Ive already chosen.'  
'Who?'  
'Who do you think?' He kissed me. Softly at first but it grew stronger.. till he broke it off. 'Ever since I got to know you I knew deep down that this was going to happen. You're beautiful, Claire. Dont get me wrong, so is Eve. But you've got the full package Claire. You have everything.'

'I could say the same about you.' I smile. What was I doing? What about Shane? He would be heart broken!

'I love you Claire.' Michael says as he looks me in the eye. God those eyes. So beautiful.  
'I love you too, Michael.'

**Please review! Sorry I havent updated :( xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Lost Song**

Chapter 6

_Michaels POV_

I couldnt believe what had happened last night. Me and Claire actually had sex. I felt guilty, obviously. I had sex with my best friends girlfriend AND I cheated on my girlfriend. But...I love Claire. Im definitely not going to deny it. I love her so much and nothing can change that.

Me and Claire had to be ready and out of our hotel by 9:00AM to be at the recording studio at half past. Claire was getting dressed in a red mini dress which shown a lot of cleavage. I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She sighed and leaned into me.

'You look stunning.' I mumbled into the crook of her neck. She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck. 'Not to bad yourself.' She winks. I kiss her softly on her lips. I wanted to go in for it more deeply but I didnt want to go and ruin her pefectly shaped lipstick.

'What are we going to do when we get home?' She sighs. 'What about Shane an-'  
'Lets just enjoy what we have now.' I tell her. She smiled slightly and kissed me. Seemed like she didnt care about her lipstick.

When we got to the recording studio, everyone was ready for us. We said our hello's and got into the recording booth.

'That. Was. Amazing.' My manager tells me once me and Claire finish our duet song. 'That is going to number one!' He chants.

Once the microphones were of in the room, I turned to Claire. 'God, that was amazing.' I sigh and wrap my arms around her, embracing her into a hug.

'I know, you were awesome.' She tells me. I plant my lips on hers but then instantly pull away as I see a camera flash. A photographer was standing in the window of the booth.

'Shit.' I mutter. The photographer gave us a sarcastic thumbs up and ran out of the room.

'Dont worry about it, hardly a story behind that.' I tell Claire. I grab her hand and lead her out of the room. Back to the hotel.

When we got back, Claires dress came of almost instantly, along with my suit. We repeated the events of last night, but with more passion. We both loved each other, theres no stopping that.

We went asleep quickly that night. When we woke up we heard a knock at the door. I groaned and stood up. I walked towards the door and just before I opened it, I realised I was totally naked. I grabbed a black dressing gown from the bathroom door and opened the door.

'Paper.' The man says and walked away. He passed me a newpaper. 'Uh, thanks..' I say and shut the door. I look down at the paper and flick through it.

What I saw almost made me loose my balance.

**MICHAEL GLASS AND CLAIRE DANVERS DUET AND LOVE?  
**_The musician, Michael Glass has recorded a duet with long time friend, Claire Danvers. But are they just friends? We think not! The picture below shows that these two got a little too friendly after the recording. Do we have a new celebrity couple on our hands?! Well, I guess all that we can say is CLAIRE DANVERS IS A FANG BANGER!_

I had to sit down. I couldnt believe what was in the paper. The picture was the one that the photographer took when me and Claire were kissing in the booth. And to make it a whole lot worse... the paper was a Morganville paper. Why was someone giving me a Morganville paper when we're in Dallas?

Before I could get my head around it, my phone rang. I ran to the bedside table to retrieve it. I answered the call to find out it was Amelie.

'Amelie?'  
'Hello Michael. I expect that you got the paper I sent you.'  
'Uhh.. yeah..'  
'What are you playing at, Michael?' Amelie did not sound happy at all.  
'Look Amelie, me and Claire have... feelings for each other.'  
'Did these feels have to be brought out in a Morganville public newspaper? Everybody knows about you.'  
'Does...'  
'I am not yet sure of whether Mr. Collins or Miss. Rosser know of this. But Im sure they will soon.'  
'Amelie please dont tell them!' I beg.  
'I dont need to tell them. Shane gets the newspaper every morning, as you know. Now, I have to go. I will see you when you get back, Michael.'

Before I could react, Amelie ended the call. I curse under my breath and throw my phone on the rug infront of me.

'Michael...' I hear Claires voice say. I turn around to find her sat up in bed with the covers covering her. She had the newspaper in the hand. 'Do they know?'

'Amelie knows. She says almost everyone in Morganville does, too. Which may include Shane and Eve.' I sigh and sit next to her. She puts her hand on my leg and makes me look up at her.

'Michael, like you said. Lets enjoy the time we have. We have two days till we have to go back to Morganville.'

I smile and rip up the newspaper before climbing on top of her. Just enjoy it while I can. Its the only thing I can do.

_Shanes POV_

'SON OF A BITCH!' I shout as I punch the wall. Eve was trying to calm me down but right now, nothing was going to work. I was pissed.

Looking at the picture infront of me, anger boiled hotter and hotter inside of me. My bestfriend had cheated on me with my girlfriend. I should have known he would have done something like this to me. Son of a fucking bitch.

'Shane, please.' Eve said from behind me. She had her hands on my shoulder. It was calming, I must admit. But I was seriously on the verge of kicking ass.

'How could they do this to us, Eve?' I say as I turn around. Eve looked hurt and upset. She shook her head and looked down.

'Just sit down, okay?' She says as she leads me to the sofa. I sit down and put my head in my hands. Eve rubs my shoulder gently.

'Dont worry about it, okay? They might just be doing it for the cameras..'  
'Yeah right.' I scoff. 'How can you be so calm about this?'  
'Because I know that freaking out about it wont get us anywhere.'  
'Then what will get us somewhere?'  
'This...maybe...' She says as she starts leaning into me. My heart starts beating faster and faster as our lips get closer. I put my hands on Eve's waist as hers go around my neck. Our lips touched and my stomach did flips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth which made her moan. Hearing Eve moan made me moan from the back of my throat. When the kiss got more heated, I couldnt help but feel something for Eve. She was gorgeous, funny, kind. Ive known her for years. She isnt a traiter. Like Michael and Claire.

When we came up for air, I rested my forehead on Eve's. 'That's definintely getting us somewhere.' I laugh breathlessly. Eve giggles as she ran her hands through my hair.

'I know this kind of sounds bad.. but urm..' Eve stutters.  
'But you love me and want to kiss me again?' I interupt. 'Correct.' Eve smiles.

We kiss again, but more heated. Eve falls back on the sofa so I was on top of her. I prop myself up with my elbows so I wasnt crushing her. Moans filled the room as our bodies melted together.

Eat your heart out, Michael.

Sorry this chapters is really rushed :( But please review!

Also for people who used to read my Cyberbullying story, there is a sort of video trailer on youtube that I made :)

watch?v=rD3nGYTXInE&list=UUQ8wOSdqQstzZXvoE5Wer4A&index=1


	7. Chapter 7

**A Lost Song.**

Chapter 7-Caught out

_Shane's POV_

Eve. A name that I've been running through my head a lot lately. Ever since we both found out that Michael and Claire have been at it whilst in Dallas recording their 'duet' we have been inseprable.

We cant keep our hands of each other. I know it sounds really strange. Me and Eve.. it just doesnt sound right. But it feels right. Her hands tangled into mine... the smell of her hair against my nose... the taste of her lips on mine, it all feels so right.

When I kiss her, theres so much more electricity than I have had with Claire. Dont get me wrong, I love Claire, hell, I asked her to marry me. But what she did... betrayed me.. I could never, ever forgive her for that.

But now I know how I feel about Eve and to be honest, I really, really do like her. The way she holds my hair when we get too excited, the way she bites my bottom lip and the way she moans into my ear when we have sex... thats what I love about her.

Not having Michael and Claire here has made things easier. Im glad that they've stayed in Dallas for longer. Means that Michael can live his life for longer. Vampire or not, I'll kick his ass for what hes done. Hes taken away my girl. Well, if he wants to play that game then I'll take awya his, simple as that.

Whilst me and Eve are sat on the sofa, I feel like my life is perfect. Perfect for a Morganville life, anyway. My arms was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closing into my chest as her hands were ruffled in my hair and her lips were pressed firmly onto mine. I felt every nerve in my body shock with electricity and excitement as her hips moved across mine. Her legs were either side of mine and she sat on my knee facing me.

She moans as my kisses move down her neck, over the scar that Michael left her when he bit her. That bastard.

My hands wonder up her shirt as they find the clasp of her bra. Her hands move away from my hair as she pulls her top over her head the same time I got the clasp loose. Now we were getting into it.

Her breasts were pressed up against my bare chest as our moans got louder and deeper. Eves nails dug into my bag and I nibbled the sweet spot on her neck. I knew what she liked, I wasn't completely stupid. She liked it how Claire liked it, right at the side of her neck, right over her pulse. Thats what really got her excited.

Just as Eve was undoing my belt, someone came bursting through the front door and into the living room.

**Eve's POV**

Just when things where getting bloody damn good! Someone came walking into the living room of the Glass House and they stopped in their tracks as they saw me and Shane half naked on the sofa. I jumped of Shane and rummedged for my shirt. I finally found it and threw it over my head. Shane, however, stood staring at the person in the doorway.

Michael. Michael and Claire. They were both standing right there, looking at us both.

'What the hell is going on?!' Michael roared as he dropped his bags to the floor. Claire flinched and took a step back, probably for the best.

Shane let out a bark of laughter as he folded his arms. 'Whats going on? Maybe if you think back at your little 'vacation' then you will find out whats 'going on' mate.' Michaels face dropped as he looked at Claire then back to Shane. 'You know...' His voice was full of sorrow but anger.

'Hell we know! Everybody fucking knows about you two! And you!...' Shane points to Claire and she takes yet another step back. 'You fang banger! You think you can go away and sleep with my best friend when you're with me! Claire... I thought you were different...'

'Shane.. I...' Claire was obviously lost for words and it made me a bit angry. Why was she stuttering when she could just tell the truth. Its not like we didnt know.

'If you're so heart broken about me and Claire then why did I just walk in on you and my girlfriend about to have fucking sex?!' Michael jumped in.  
'Ex girlfriend.' I said with my face down, still feeling a bit embarrassed about everyone seeing me and Shane. 'You cheated first Michael. If you would have just recorded the song and come back with no funny business then everything would be the same.'

'Oh come on.' Michael laughed. 'It was going to happen sooner or later. Claire is gorgeous, I couldnt have resisted any longer anyway. I love her.'

'So you're saying that Eve isn't gorgeous and you don't love her?' Shane says as he steps closer to Michael. Their faces were so close together!

Michael hesitated for a few seconds, he looked at me with a guilty look before turning back to Shane. 'Thats exactly what Im saying.'

I wasnt expecting it, but Shane punched Michael right in the face. Claire screamed and tried to get Michael and Shane of each other but it was no use. Michael's vampire strengh was a easy win against Shane's human strengh. Michael soon had Shane pinned up against the wall. He was punching him repeatedly in the stomach. I could tell he wasnt putting any force into it what so ever so it wasn't hurting Shane that much.

Needless to say, I had to do something. The man I love, Shane that is, was getting punched by the man I used to love. I couldnt just stand here like Claire was doing and watch what was happening.

I went up right behind Michael and grabbed his fore-arms. I tried my best to draw him of Shane but nothing really worked. After a second or two of me trying to get Michael of Shane, Michael turned around to face me. His eyes were a blood red colour and his body was shaking in anger.

I didnt even know it was coming, but I should have. His fist was raised. The amount of force he put into it, he put a lot more force into it than he did in Shane's punches. This punch meant something. He wanted to do damage to me.

His fist hit my face and all I remember was hitting the floor and everything turning sickly and white. Then nothing.

**Sorry for not updating! To be honest, I kind of forgot about this one :( Sorry! Please review and tell me what you think! xxxx**


End file.
